


in my dreams

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Family, Songs, in my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: Nicole’s palms are sweating. She keeps wiping them on her jeans, but it’s no use because they just keep getting sweatier by the second. Her right leg is bouncing up and down and she finds that she cannot sit still.“Dude,” Wynonna says, taking a swig of her beer. “What’s with your nervousness?”Nicole blinks a few times. “I’m freaking out,” she tells her. “Is it hot in here?”Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Chill,” she replies, setting her beer down. “And, no, it’s not hot in here. It’s freaking winter, Haughtpants.”Nicole wipes her palms on her jeans again and sighs. “There’s a reason I called you over here.”





	in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by @Cole! Thank you for the suggestion and don't hesitate to request more!

**“In My Dreams” Josh Turner (2003)**

 

_some men dream of crossing oceans_

_some men dream one day to fly_

_spend their whole lives out there floatin’_

_on the water and the sky_

 

Nicole’s palms are sweating. She keeps wiping them on her jeans, but it’s no use because they just keep getting sweatier by the second. Her right leg is bouncing up and down and she finds that she cannot sit still.

 

“Dude,” Wynonna says, taking a swig of her beer. “What’s with your nervousness?”

 

Nicole blinks a few times. “I’m freaking out,” she tells her. “Is it hot in here?”

 

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Chill,” she replies, setting her beer down. “And, no, it’s not hot in here. It’s freaking winter, Haughtpants.”

 

Nicole wipes her palms on her jeans again and sighs. “There’s a reason I called you over here.”

 

“Is there?” Wynonna asks, raising her eyebrows. “I just assumed that you wanted to drink a few beers and talk like every Saturday night.”

 

Nicole swallows hard. “My text said to come here ASAP and that it was urgent.”

 

Wynonna blinks at her. “Yeah, I just thought that meant you were out of beer. That’s why I picked some up on my way here.”

 

Nicole pushes her short, red hair out of her face. “Look-“

 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Wynonna asks, looking Nicole in the eye. “You’re my best friend, Nicole. You can’t just-“

 

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Nicole assures her, cutting her off. “This has nothing to do with our friendship,” she adds. She swallows before pulling out a little, black box and handing it to Wynonna.

 

“Whoa,” Wynonna gasps, opening the box. She stares at the diamond ring. “You’re proposing?” She asks, looking at Nicole now. “I’m flattered, Haughty, but I thought you loved my sister. I mean, we can always run away together and get hitched in Vegas like the kids do.”

 

Nicole rolls her eyes. “No, Wynonna,” she sighs, grabbing the box from her. “This is for Waverly.”

 

“You’re finally going to do it, huh?” She responds, grabbing her beer and taking a long swig from it. “I never thought that you’d get the balls to.”

 

Nicole closes the box and stuffs it back in her pocket. “I want to propose to her,” she starts. “But in order to do that, I need your permission.”

 

“My permission?” Wynonna questions, eyebrows furrowing. “What is this? The old days?”

 

Nicole huffs. “You’re her older sister,” she says. “And my best friend,” she continues. “We’re the ones who have been taking care of her all these years, while also taking care of each other. It would be unfair of me to just pop the question without asking you if it’s okay that I do.”

 

Wynonna sets her beer back down. “Dude, of course it’s okay,” she assures Nicole. “No one else is good enough for my little sister. I’m all for you guys getting married, so long as I’m your best woman.”

 

“Of course, ‘Nonna,” Nicole smiles, feeling her whole body relax.

 

“Is that why you were so nervous? Did you think I was going to say that you couldn’t marry her?”

 

“A little bit, yeah,” Nicole admits. “A part of me has always felt like I’m not good enough for her and I figured that maybe you felt that way, too.”

 

Wynonna shakes her head. “You’re more than good enough for her, Nicole. I mean that.”

 

“I love her with everything in me,” Nicole breathes out. “I promise I’ll never do wrong by her and that I’ll make sure she has everything she needs; everything she wants.”

 

“I know,” Wynonna agrees, offering her a genuine smile. “When are you going to do it?”

 

Nicole lets out a shaky breath. “You know how we’re having a dinner with the whole gang next week? I want to do it then.”

 

“Do you know what this means?” Wynonna asks excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Nicole shakes her head. “Dude, we’re going to be sisters!”

 

“In-law…”

 

“But still sisters,” Wynonna observes, pointing a finger at Nicole. “We’re going to be the unstoppable sister duo. We’ll drink, ride motorcycles, and listen to our music too loud.”

 

“So basically everything we already do?” Nicole questions, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, but,” Wynonna starts. “As sisters.”

 

Nicole can’t help but laugh. “Sisters,” she repeats, the word flowing easily off of her tongue. “I think I could like that.”

 

“Baby,” comes Waverly’s voice as she enters Nicole’s house. “I’m here with dinner.”

 

Wynonna sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. “You’re interrupting our bonding time.”

 

Waverly walks into the living room, holding Chinese takeout. “I haven’t seen her all week, ‘Nonna. You’ve seen her practically everyday this week.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause we’re best friends,” Wynonna points out before finishing off her beer.

 

“I’m her girlfriend,” Waverly says, an edge to her voice. “You can’t just-“

 

“Okay, okay,” Nicole jumps in, getting off the couch and walking over to Waverly. She’s thankful that she’s wearing a baggy t-shirt so that Waverly can’t notice the bulge from her back pocket. “Baby, why don’t you go set the food down in the kitchen? I’ll be in there in a minute.”

 

“Fine,” Waverly grumbles. “Can you at least kiss me first?”

 

Nicole grins before leaning in and kissing her softly. “Go on,” she says softly, tapping Waverly’s butt as she walks away. She turns to Wynonna. “Give us a couple of hours? You can come back and stay the night.”

 

Wynonna sets her empty beer down and gets off the couch. “Ditching me for my sister? Classic.”

 

“Only for a couple of hours,” Nicole promises.

 

“As if,” Wynonna scoffs. “She’ll end up staying the night. No one can interrupt her time with you or she gets pissy.”

 

“Wynonna-“

 

“It’s fine, Haught,” she tries to assure Nicole. “I’m going to go over to Doc’s. We can get breakfast in the morning, though?”

 

Nicole nods her head. “Yeah, of course,” she says, walking over to Wynonna and kissing her forehead. It was something she had become accustomed to, to remind Wynonna that she was loved widely and deeply.

 

Wynonna fake gags but smiles anyway. “See you in the morning.”

 

“See you,” Nicole confirms. After Wynonna leaves, she goes into the kitchen where Waverly has their dinner set up and ready to be eaten. “Hey, you.”

 

Waverly smiles, motioning for Nicole to come and sit. “Hi, sweetie.”

 

Nicole takes a seat and leans over to kiss Waverly’s temple. “Thank you for dinner.”

 

“‘Course,” Waverly beams. “Only the best for my baby.”

 

_Marry me_ , Nicole wants to say. _Please, just marry me._

 

_some men dream of building fortunes_

_some men dream of havin’ fame_

_nothin’ else is more important_

_than making money and a name_

 

Nicole looks at herself in the mirror and sighs at what she sees. She has an open, black button-up hanging loosely on her shoulders, her tie is hanging around her neck, her dress pants aren’t ironed, and her hair is disheveled. She feels like breaking down and crying, but she holds it together.

 

“Haughttopic!” Wynonna calls. “Where are you?”

 

Nicole slowly walks out of her bedroom and faces Wynonna. “Right here.”

 

Wynonna holds back a laugh at the pitiful sight in front of her. “What’s with the outfit?”

 

Nicole shrugs. “Can you tell Waverly that I’m sick?”

 

Wynonna shakes her head. “No, this is your big night,” she tells her. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet when she hasn’t even said ‘yes’ yet.”

 

“That’s the point,” Nicole mumbles. “She hasn’t said ‘yes’ and what if she doesn’t?”

 

“Nicole, she loves you,” Wynonna assures her. “She loves you in a makes-me-wanna-gag kind of way. She wants to marry you. Trust me.”

 

Nicole lets herself smile. “I’m a mess,” she says, looking down at her outfit. “I need at least fifteen minutes to fix myself up.”

 

Wynonna looks at her nonexistent watch. “Better hurry,” she tells her. “We need to leave in ten minutes. Waverly will give us dirty looks all night if we’re late.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” she chuckles, turning and walking back to her bedroom. Before she enters, she turns back and looks at Wynonna. “Thank you, Wynonna. For…” she trails off. “Thank you.”

 

“Let’s go get you engaged, Haughty.”

 

The two of them walk into Mercedes Gardner’s house and see all of their friends sitting in the living room talking. They were all dressed in their best black tie outfits because Mercedes had insisted that they looked good so they could take a group photo. Doc is wearing a navy blue vest with a black tie underneath and black dress pants to match, Mercedes is wearing a long, red dress, Dolls is wearing a black and white tuxedo, Chrissy is wearing an off-white, off-the-shoulder dress, Perry is wearing an all black suit with an off-white tie to match Chrissy, Jeremy is wearing a maroon tuxedo, Wynonna is wearing an all black, long dress that showed off her back, Waverly is wearing a short, salmon dress that shows off her legs, and Nicole is wearing an all-black button up with a salmon tie, white suspenders, and black dress pants.

 

“What’s up, bitches,” Wynonna greets everyone. “We all sure know how to dress up, eh?”

 

Nicole barely hears her because she’s too focused on Waverly, who is staring back at her with loving eyes. Nicole has her hair straightened, just the way Waverly likes it. Waverly has her hair down and wavy, the way Nicole likes it best. They match perfectly, in more ways than one.

 

“Does my baby look amazing or what?” Waverly asks, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Nicole blushes and rubs the back of her neck. “Me?” She questions. “Look at you.”

 

It’s Waverly’s turn to blush. “C’mere,” she beckons, opening her arms.

 

Nicole happily obliges and walks over to sit next to Waverly, who curls up next to her. Nicole always figured there would come a time when she would get tired of Waverly doing that, but she’s beginning to believe that she’ll never tire of it; never tire of Waverly Earp and everything that made her.

 

“Are you guys done being gross?” Wynonna asks, walking over and sitting on the arm of the chair that Doc is sitting on.

 

Waverly sticks her tongue out at her older sister.

 

“The food is ready whenever you guys are ready to eat,” Mercedes tells everyone. “Try not to be pigs and get food all over your outfits.”

 

“Actually-“

 

“No smarts right now, Jeremy,” Mercedes holds up a hand, cutting Jeremy off. She smiles at him in order to take the sting out of her interruption. “I’m too hungry.”

 

“Okay, cool,” Jeremy replies. “After dinner, I can tell you some interesting facts about pigs.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Mercedes says sarcastically.

 

Nicole gets off to couch and offers Waverly her hand. Waverly takes it and Nicole helps her stand up. Waverly loops her arms in Nicole’s and the two of them walk to the dinner table. Nicole pulls out a chair for Waverly and scoots her in, kissing her on top of the head as she does so.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” she whispers into Waverly’s ear. She fully stands up and looks at Wynonna from across the room. They make eye contact and Nicole subtly tells her to meet her in the bathroom. “Do you have it?”

 

Wynonna shuts the bathroom door and nods her head. “Yes,” she responds. “Are you popping the question during dinner?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole says. “Lemme have it.”

 

Wynonna pulls to black box out of the side of her spanks and hands it to Nicole.

 

“Ew,” Nicole makes a face. “You stuffed it in your spanks?”

 

“I couldn’t hide it in my bra,” Wynonna tells her. “It would’ve made my tits look lopsided.”

 

“Why are your boobs and spanks the only two options?” She asks, but holds up a hand before Wynonna can answer. “Never mind that. Let’s get back out there before they think we’re feeling each other up in here.”

 

Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows and grins. “Is that what you wanna be doing?”

 

“With Waverly? Yeah.”

 

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “You ruin everything with your love for my sister.”

 

Nicole drapes her arm around Wynonna’s shoulders. “Get used to it, sis.”

 

Wynonna can’t help but relax into Nicole’s arms. “Yeah, okay.”

 

They make their way back out into the dining room and take their seats. Nicole has a hard time getting comfortable sitting with the little, black box in her back pocket. She eventually finds a position that works and eats her food while talking amongst the group.

 

“This is nice,” Chrissy comments, one of her hands on Perry’s thigh while she holds her fork with the other. “All of us together, looking our best, and eating.”

 

“Agreed,” Waverly smiles, gently squeezing Nicole’s hand.

 

_but in my dreams I see_

_a little sky blue house_

_beside a small stream_

_a front porch, screen door_

_the sound of bare feet runnin’ and cartoons_

_in my dreams, your dreams come true_

 

After they finish eating, they all just sit and continue talking, too caught up in their conversations to start cleaning up.

 

Nicole is silently giving herself a pep talk. Her right leg is bouncing up and down and she feels herself start to sweat. She wants to pull at her tie, but she holds back from doing so. She swallows hard before bringing her and Waverly’s conjoined hands up to her mouth and kissing the back of Waverly’s softly before letting it go. She stands up and clears her throat, which makes everyone look at her weirdly.

 

“What’re you doing, baby?” Waverly asks, looking up at Nicole.

 

Nicole rubs her hands together and blows a breath. _Here goes nothing_ , she thinks to herself. “I never thought that someone like you could love someone like me,” she starts, looking at Waverly. “You’re so good and I’m, well, me,” she continues. “I don’t have much to offer, but somehow; someway you still love me.” She takes a moment to compose herself. “You’re my dream, Waverly; you’re what I’ve been chasing after all of these years; you are the carrier of my happiness.”

 

_I come find you in your garden_

_pullin’ weeds between rows_

_trade a kiss for a glass of water_

_sit and watch what love can grow_

 

“Baby, what-“

 

“No,” Nicole shakes her head. “Please let me finish,” she says, feeling her eyes burn with tears. “I want to buy a house with you; I want to raise kids with you; I want to see the world with you,” she tells Waverly. “I want to be the one who makes all of your dreams come true.”

 

_in my dreams your dreams_

_are the only things_

_that really matter to me_

 

Nicole takes the little, black box out of her back pocket, gets down on one knee, and opens it.

 

Waverly smiles.

 

_when you smile I smile_

 

Nicole feels tears streaming down her face. “I’ve had the absolute privilege of calling you my girlfriend for the past five years,” she says, her voice wavering as she tries to hold back her tears. “But I am kneeling here, hoping that you will grant me the privilege to call you my wife,” she continues, watching as tears spill from Waverly’s eyes.

 

_what makes you happy makes me happy too_

 

“Waverly Earp, will you marry me?”

 

Waverly nods her head, pulling Nicole up so that she can kiss her. “Yes,” she says against her lips. “Yes,” she repeats. “Yes,” she says again, smiling against Nicole’s lips. She pulls back enough for Nicole to slip the ring on her ring finger before she wraps herself in Nicole’s arms.

 

Nicole is crying into Waverly’s shoulder, holding her tightly while everyone else stares at them in awe, smiling and clapping.

 

Waverly pulls away from Nicole and wipes Nicole’s tears off of her face. “I love you.”

 

Nicole kisses the side of Waverly’s hand. “I love you, too,” she whispers softly.

 

_in my dreams your dreams come true_

 

“Looks like we have a wedding to plan!” Chrissy exclaims, walking over and looking Waverly’s engagement ring. “Holy shit, Nicole, you really outdid yourself.”

 

Nicole smiles. “She deserves it.”

 

“Congratulations, you lovesick lovers,” Wynonna tells Waverly and Nicole.

 

Nicole laughs softly.

 

Waverly can’t stop staring at her ring.

 

Mercedes sets up the camera. “I think now is as great a time as ever to take our group photo,” she says, looking at everyone’s smiling faces.

 

Everyone stands in front of the camera. Chrissy is holding her and Perry’s intertwined fingers in the air as the two of them smile, Doc is holding Wynonna from behind, both of them grinning, Dolls is standing next to Jeremy, his arm using Jeremy’s shoulder as an armrest, the two of them smiling, Mercedes is in the front, smiling uncontrollably, and Waverly and Nicole are staring at each other, smiling from ear to ear. The camera flashes and that moment is forever captured.

 

_Home_ , Nicole hears from afar. _You’re home._

 

_in my dreams your dreams come true._

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think?


End file.
